As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users in new ways. In particular, it has become practical to interact with users through two-way speech dialogs, in which a user instructs a system by voice and the system responds by speech. However, interacting without a graphical user interface presents challenges in how to present certain types of information to users.